1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools of the type which are relatively non-conducting electrically so that they can be safely used in applications where they may come into contact with sources of electrical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of electrically insulated hand tools have been available for many years. Such tools typically have a standard metal shaft/blade which, in addition to being connected to a handle which is formed of electrically insulating material, such as wood or plastic, is also coated or covered with an insulating material. Such insulated tools work acceptably well as long as the insulating covering is intact and in good condition. But, if the insulation becomes damaged, such a tool may be dangerous if it comes in contact with a source of electrical power, the danger being the risk of electrical shock to the user or inadvertent shorting of electrical circuits with which the shank may come in contact. Therefore, such insulated tools are not recommended for use on live electrical wiring, contacts or the like.
Certain types of tools with elongated shanks of plastic material have been provided heretofore, but they have not been hand tools provided with a handle at one end.